


Blacky kommt nach Hause

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [8]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, Fluff, Magicats, Shapeshifting, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21696349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Als Adora eines Nachts in den dunklen Gassen der Fright Zone auf dem Heimweg ist, wird sie von einem Angreifer überrascht. Die Rettung im Pelzmantel eilt ihr zu HIlfe.TW: Attempted Rape
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Kudos: 13





	Blacky kommt nach Hause

**Author's Note:**

> Da ich dieses Wochenende schwer beschäftigt bin und das regelmäßige Posten nicht vergessen will, heute Türchen Nummer 7 - 9. Nun liegt es an jedem Selbst, inwieweit er/sie es sich einteilt. Es folgt live und in Farbe Türchen Nummer 7!

Die Straßenlaterne flackerte spärlich gegen die Dunkelheit der Nacht. Adora war den Heimweg gewohnt, trotzdem ging sie ungern zu so später Stunde durch die Straßen der Fright Zone. Sie zog ihre Tasche enger an sich, beschleunigte ihren Gang. Nur noch zwei Querstraßen, dann war sie zuhause. Es fiel ihr erst kaum auf, dass ein zweites Paar Schritte die Stille der Nacht durchzog. Im Augenwinkel konnte sie schemenhaft einen Mann ausmachen, der auf Abstand blieb. Adora wurde langsamer, wollte ihn an sich vorbei laufen lassen. Auch der Unbekannte hinter ihr wurde langsamer. Ein unangenehmes Gefühl machte sich in ihrer Magenkuhle breit und sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt wieder. Die Schritte hinter ihr wurden auch schneller. Das Gefühl wurde stärker und Adora begann zu erst zu joggen, dann zu laufen. Der Mann hinter ihr hielt mit ihr mit, holte sie ein und stieß sie in eine Nebengasse. Adora stieß einen Schrei aus und landete auf dem Boden, der Angreifer stand über ihr. In seiner Hand konnte sie etwas aufblitzen sehen. Ein Messer? Eine Schusswaffe? “Bitte, bitte tun sie mir nicht weh, hier, meine Tasche, bitte, nehmen Sie sie!”, hektisch war sie ihm ihre Tasche entgegen, Panik in den Augen. Unbeirrt beugte sich der Fremde zu ihr herunter und es dämmerte ihr, dass es nicht das war, was er von ihr wollte. Adora wollte aufstehen und weglaufen, doch ihre Angst sorgte dafür, dass sie nur auf Händen und Füßen hastig zurück rutschen konnte. Bis sie eine Wand im Rücken spürte. Horror machte sich in ihr breit. Der Unbekannte war ihrem Weg mit festen Schritten gefolgt, ein ekelhaftes Grinsen aufgesetzt. 

Urplötzlich sprang ein Schatten in sein Gesicht. Er schrie auf, Adora konnte ein Kreischen und Fauchen vernehmen, bevor er nach hinten taumelte. Blind die Waffe nach dem Tier schwingend fluchte er laut. Das war Adoras Chance. Sie rappelte sich auf und trat ihm fest in den Schritt. Winselnd ging er zu Boden, das Wesen krallte sich weiter fest in seine Visage. Der nächste Tritt traf die Hand, in der er sie das Blitzen gesehen hatte. Klatternd rutschte ein Messer über den Boden, gerade so außer Reichweite. Die Schmerzensschreie wurden zornig, mit beiden Händen versuchte er, das Biest von seinem Gesicht zu ziehen. Adora nutzte die Zeit und eilte an ihm vorbei, schnappte sich ihre Tasche. Scheinbar hatte er den Kampf gegen das Tier gewonnen, das nächste, was Adora sah, war, wie ein flauschiger Haarball auf sie zuflog. Aus Reflex fing sie ihren pelzigen Retter auf, bevor sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und die Beine in die Hand nahm. 

Erst in ihrer Wohnung ließ die Anspannung nach und sie sank gegen die verschlossene Tür. Ihr war nicht einmal bewusst, wie sie es geschafft hatte, den Schlüssel zu drehen. Langsam beruhigte sich ihre Atmung, ihr Puls nahm wieder einen normalen Rhythmus an. Sie konnte es kaum fassen, was sie da gerade entkommen war. Tränen der Erleichterung rannen über ihre Wangen. Eine Bewegung in ihren Armen machte sie darauf aufmerksam, dass sie das schwarze Haarknäuel immer noch im Arm hielt. Bei genauerem Hinsehen war es eine Katze. Dankbar drückte sie das kleine Wesen an sich. “Danke, kleiner Freund.”, murmelte sie in das Fell. Es war sanft, weich und... nass? Adora zog eine Hand weg. Blut klebte daran. In Sorge hielt sie das Tier hoch, an der linken Flanke befand sich ein Schnitt. Adora besah sich die Wunde genauer, sie schien nicht tief zu sein. Das zarte gequälte Mauzen beunruhigte sie dennoch und sie eilte mit der Katze ins Bad. Mit dem Erste Hilfe Kit versorgte sie ihren pelzigen Retter notdürftig so gut es ging, bevor sie ihn in die Küche trug. “Hast du vielleicht Hunger, kleiner Spatz?” Sie öffnete den Kühlschrank und fand noch eine halbe Dose Thunfisch. Besser als nichts, dachte sie sich und setzte den schwarzen Fellball ab, zog eine Schüssel aus einem der Hängeschränke und füllte die Reste hinein. Gierig schlang die Katze das präsentierte Futter herunter. Adora hatte sich daneben gesetzt und sah zu. Gehörte die Katze jemandem? Sie trug kein Halsband. “Hast du kein Zuhause, du Strolch?” Vorsichtig hielt sie dem Tier eine Hand hin und die Katze schmiegte sich an sie. Adora nahm die Einladung an, aus leichtem Streicheln wurde ein Kraulen, was das kleine Wesen mehr als genoß. “Ich bin Adora. Willst du hier bleiben, bei mir?” Als Antwort drückte es seinen Kopf noch mehr in Adoras Hand, was Adora schmunzeln ließ. “Dann brauchst du aber einen Namen. Wie wäre es mit Blacky?” Abrupt beendete die Katze den Körperkontakt und starrte sie an. Sofort fielen Adora die verschiedenfarbigen Augen auf, eins blau und eins gold. “Gott, bist du hübsch. Oder doch eher Twoface?” Warnend schlug das Tier mit dem Schweif. “Okay, okay. Aber du warst heute mein Schutzengel in der Not, Danke nochmal dafür.” Ein zustimmendes Gurren. Wenn Adora es nicht besser wüsste, sie würde schwören, dass die Katze sie verstand. “Wie wäre es mit Seraphim?” Als würde sie überlegen, legte die Katze den Kopf schief, schlug immer noch mit dem Schweif. Adora gähnte. “Okay, komm, ich muss ins Bett. Wir finden schon noch einen Namen für dich. Wenn du willst, kannst du auf dem Teppich schlafen.” Sie stand auf und die Katze folgte ihr ins Schlafzimmer, sprang mit auf ihr Bett. Adora setzte sie wieder auf den kleinen flauschigen Teppich davor. Die Katze sprang wieder aufs Bett. “Na gut, du hast gewonnen.”, gab Adora nach. Mit einem warmen Fellknäuel auf der Brust schlief sie ein.

***

Die Sonne warf ihre warmen Strahlen durchs Fenster. Adora erwachte. Noch schlaftrunken versuchte sie sich zu orientieren. Das Gewicht auf ihrer Brust war schwerer geworden. Ein Gewusel aus dunklen Locken kitzelte sie in der Nase. Sie drehte sich weg, wollte sich aufsetzen und realisierte, dass das nicht ging. Weil ein Mensch auf ihr lag. Eine Frau genauer gesagt, die sich gerade mit der Nase in ihrer Halsbeuge einkuschelte. Erschrocken schob sie das Gewicht von sich, warf die Frau geradezu aus ihrem Bett. “Hm… Aua...”, rappelte sich die Fremde auf. “Wer sind Sie? Wie sind Sie hier reingekommen?”, fragte Adora verdattert. “Du hast mich doch eingeladen...”, murmelte die Unbekannte, rieb sich die Augen, bevor sie Adora mit zwei bekannten Farben ansah. “Du? Aber du warst eine Katze!”

“Geht das wieder los...”, die junge Frau seufzte. “Ja, ich war eine Katze. Beziehungsweise bin eine Katze. Aber nur nachts.” Sie streckte sich und Adora bemerkte, dass sie keine Kleidung trug. “Warum bist du nackt?”

“War ich gestern Nacht auch. Was erwartest du?”

“Bist du… Was bist du überhaupt?”

“Wow, also das ist mal eine mega unhöfliche Frage. Wo ist die Dankbarkeit von gestern geblieben? ‘Gott, bist du hübsch’.”, imitierte sie Adora, die tiefrot anlief. Ihre Retterin musste schmunzeln und lehnte sich mit den Ellbogen auf die Bettkante. “Aber gut, als Dank für die Versorgung meiner Wunden und den Thunfisch erzähle ich es dir.” Sie legte den Kopf auf den Händen ab. “Ich bin ein Shifter. Tagsüber Mensch, nachts ein ‘wildes Tier’. Wobei man das auch über normale Menschen sagen könnte. Jedenfalls hast du mich eingeladen, also muss ich bleiben.” Adoras Augen wurden groß, das Schmunzeln ihres Gegenübers breiter. “Für eine Woche.”, löste sie auf. “Und wenn ich mich weigere?”, fragte Adora. Die Dame vor ihr war bildhübsch, genauso wie die Katze, die sie gestern Nacht kennen gelernt hatte, doch Adora war nicht bereit, sich überrumpeln zu lassen. “Aww.” Die Frau verzog ihr Gesicht zu einem Schmollmund. “Dann muss ich wohl eine Woche lang nackt vor deiner Haustür stehen und Steinchen an dein Fenster werfen. ‘Adora, Adora, lass mich rein!’ Was sollen nur die Nachbarn denken? Was, wenn mir etwas passiert?” Der Sarkasmus war nicht zu überhören. “Es ist doch nur eine Woche.” Adora verdrehte die Augen. “Okay, okay. Eine Woche. Hast du einen Namen, oh nackte Katzige?” Blitzschnell legte die Unbekannte einen Finger an Adoras Lippen. “Ah. Vorsicht. Namen sind mächtig. Ich war noch nicht fertig. Die Einladung war der erste Teil des Pakts.”

“Ein Pakt?”

“Uns Shifter gibt es nicht erst seit gestern, weißt du? Oder wie wir uns nennen, Magicats. Wie du ja schon bemerkt hast, sind wir des Nachts recht eigenständig. Wir können gut auf uns Selbst aufpassen. Des Tags sind wir allerdings verwundbar. Kein dickes Fell, keine Krallen, nicht mal Kleidung. Deswegen geht unsereins schon seit Urzeiten einen Pakt ein mit Menschen. Die erste Woche ist quasi die Probezeit.”

Das war viel Informationen zum Verdauen. Adora überlegte kurz. “Und worum geht es in dem Pakt?”

Mittlerweile hatte die Unbekannte ihren Kopf auf ihren Armen auf dem Bett abgelegt und sah Adora tief an. “Im Grunde ist es einfach. Ich garantiere für deine Sicherheit in der Nacht und du sorgst für mich am Tag. Sobald die erste Woche vorbei ist und du mir noch keinen Namen gegeben hast, muss ich wieder gehen. Wenn du aber entscheidest, dass du mit dem Arrangement einverstanden bist, musst du mir innerhalb der Woche einen Namen geben.”

“Egal welchen Namen?”

“Die Namenswahl ist ganz dir überlassen.” Entsetzen spiegelte sich in ihren Augen. “Oh bitte nenn mich nicht Blacky.”

Adora lachte auf und sah die Frau vor ihr amüsiert an. “Okay, okay. Also ich glaube, ich habe alles verstanden. Aber wie soll ich dich innerhalb der Woche nennen, bis ich mich entschieden habe?” Lächelnd zog die Fremde eine Augenbraue hoch. “Falls ich mich entscheide.”, korrigierte sich Adora. 

“Nun, wir Magicats haben keine eigenen Namen, jedenfalls nicht in eurer Sprache, es sind mehr Mauz und Gurr Geräusche… Du kannst Catra zu mir sagen, wenn es dir hilft.” Spielerisch zwinkerte Catra Adora zu. “Natürlich wäre es einfacher, wenn du mir einfach einen Namen geben würdest.”

“Du willst ja wirklich dringend bei mir bleiben.”, neckte Adora sie. Catra zuckte nur mit den Schultern und sah Adora weiter an. “Ich weiß auch nicht. Du riechst gut. Wie Zuhause.”

Adora warf ihr einen Blick zu und entschied sich gegen eine Antwort darauf. “Nun gut, Catra. Dann auf eine interessante Woche.”

**Author's Note:**

> Obwohl das Thema so schwer ist, ist das hier mit eine meiner Lieblingsgeschichten aus dem Kalender.


End file.
